


Nozoeli Ft. Nico

by Non_tan



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: Crack, LMAO, as usual i don't know what i'm writing, or if it makes any sense at all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-30
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-12-21 20:25:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11951976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Non_tan/pseuds/Non_tan
Summary: Eli is the absolute epitome of perfection -  a real beauty, both inside and out. Her existence is a bit surreal that one has to question how such thing is possible, but there Eli is, and Nozomi knows better than to doubt the blessings that come her way. So she doesn’t.Except maybe for today.





	Nozoeli Ft. Nico

Nozomi hates caramel. It’s not that she doesn’t like the flavor per se; she had tasted others far worse than that. She is also sure no trauma-inducing event associated with caramel had happened during her childhood; which is why she has come to the conclusion that there are just some things that you dislike for no reason at all. 

And then there are things that you like (really, really like) for no reason at all. 

(Or there might be (reasons), but they’re just far too many and they’re all tangled up in your head that it’s become impossible to name even one.)

Such is the case with her best friend, Ayase Eli.

Eli is the absolute epitome of perfection - a real beauty, both inside and out. Her existence is a bit surreal that one has to question how such thing is possible, but there Eli is, and Nozomi knows better than to doubt the blessings that come her way. So she doesn’t.

Except maybe for today.

“Oh, come on Nozomi. Don’t you think this is cute?” 

No, it isn’t.”

The words automatically fly out of Nozomi’s mouth as she abruptly swivels around. Any other circumstances and she would have screamed yes in the same heartbeat, because believe it or not, Eli is actually talking about her. But this isn’t a fairy tale and as much as Eli sounds sincere, she is not. Nozomi can still remember that stupid grin Eli was wearing when she shoved THAT atrocious picture right in front of her face a while ago, just as they were leaving the Student Council room.

To clear things up, Nozomi is actually cool with the picture… only if it isn’t a stolen shot of her drooling on the table (she’s kinda bummed at what happened but that’s not going to deter her from taking a nap again during their breaks). Eli doesn’t do pranks (that’s her and Nico’s specialty), but when she does, it usually ends up with Nozomi as the victim. Which is terribly unfair when Nico is more savage with her pranks on Eli. 

Crossing her arms against her chest, Nozomi decides to confront Eli once again. She is acutely aware that her face is a mess of red but she ignores it - it’s nothing that Eli has not seen for the past few minutes. Fervently, she says. “And I’ve been telling you to delete that picture already.” 

Beforehand, she tried all the methods at her dispense to get Eli to delete the picture but failing miserably, she just gave up (and walked off ahead in exasperation, thus, explains why Eli was trailing behind her).

“No. I’m going to keep this.” And to emphasize her statement, Eli arches an eyebrow in defiance. She stops a few steps away from Nozomi with a face that just screams “Make Me”.

Provoked, Nozomi meets Eli’s eyes head-on and a staring contest ensues between the two. Not a single sound can be heard as they will each other to back down, but neither intends to do so. Seconds turn to minutes, much to Nozomi’s chagrin, although she has already anticipated walking through a bloody path from going against a formidable opponent such as one appointed as the Student Council President (aka Eli). Fine! If you want to stay the night here at school, so be it, is the thought that enters Nozomi’s mind when her line of sight is suddenly blocked by Eli’s phone. Getting face to face once again with the object of her distress, Nozomi shrieks and swivels around, eliciting a hearty laugh from Eli.

“I hate you!” Nozomi huffs, throwing a stern look over her shoulder before stomping off ahead once again. She knows she’s being childish but Eli is calling for it - not that it’s helping her situation at all.

“I love you too!”

Nozomi almost trips. 

No matter how many times she hears those words from Eli (somehow, it becomes a part of their bantering), it still catches her off guard, every single time. And she hates it, especially when her senses go into overdrive that she feels like she’s going to explode anytime soon. Thankfully, Eli is so dense she doesn’t realize the effect she’s having on Nozomi, or on any girls for that matter.

But she’d be damned if she always lets Eli have the upper hand.

With her heart still pounding noisily against her chest and butterflies fluttering in her stomach, Nozomi turns around sharply, taking Eli by surprise that she almost rams into Nozomi. Thankfully, Eli is a girl of athletic prowess that she is able to bring herself to a stop before that actually happens (which Nozomi thinks is a shame because really, she won’t mind if it did).

Eli looks like she’s about to say something but decides against it when Nozomi takes a step closer to her. Clutching the phone tightly in her hand, Eli backs away, one foot going behind her. Nozomi puts one foot forward, Eli takes another backwards, and this status quo between them continues until Eli’s back hit a wall. And it takes her by surprise that in that short moment where her guard is down, Nozomi covers the remaining distance between them and executes a kabedon stance on her. 

(Nozomi has never done kabedon before but she is pretty sure she is doing it right.)

With Eli pinned to the wall and their faces so close that Nozomi can almost feel Eli’s breath against her face, a not so innocent thought nearly corrupted her mind when Eli suddenly decides to sneeze without any warning at all (an indigenous way to ruin the mood), causing an instantaneous collision of their foreheads, one that is forceful enough for her to stagger back from the impact. Nozomi groans, a hand automatically reaching over the sore spot. As much as she likes any sort of skinship with Eli, getting bopped in the forehead isn’t one of them. Especially one that almost knocked her to her butt. (Though if Eli is to fall along with her, she may have to reconsider.) 

Eli looks stupefied for a second, but once she gets her bearing back, she laughs. It’s probably directed more at herself but Nozomi still feels indignant about it that she shoots Eli a glare. Which doesn’t go unnoticed (otherwise, Nozomi may have resort to a more drastic measure like kissing her senseless) as Eli immediately chokes out an apology. With her laughter subsiding, she asks. “Are you okay Nozomi?”

“Do I look like I’m okay?” 

Nozomi doesn’t intend to snap but her forehead throbs (she’s sure that a red angry lump will make itself known in a matter of seconds) and looking at Eli’s still flawless forehead makes her antsy. Also, she’s kinda mad she didn’t just go for the kiss.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to. Here, I’ll make it better-‘

Eli reaches for Nozomi’s hand that’s rubbing the sore spot on her forehead and holds it down. For a moment, Nozomi thinks that Eli is going to do something as cliché as kissing her forehead (finally) until Eli flashes her phone right in front of Nozomi’s face, showing the same picture of Nozomi with a string of drool coming out of her slightly open mouth. Horrified, Nozomi lets out a shrill cry and accidentally slaps the phone away, sending it flying on the floor. 

“The fuck are you doing throwing phones around?”

Nozomi doesn’t have the time to worry about whether she has maimed Eli’s phone when an all too familiar voice speaks up, inducing a cold chill to crawl down her spine. Abruptly, she turns her head sideways to find Nico reaching over the phone with a scowl on her face.

“No!” Both Nozomi and Eli shout simultaneously. 

And the desperation in Eli’s voice startles Nozomi, for she has assumed that Eli plans to show the shot to Nico so that they can tease her about it, but judging from the anxious look on her face right now, it seems it isn’t the case. However, she isn’t able to dwell on it much longer when Nico starts to laugh hysterically.

(Of course, Nico had ignored their protest and proceeded to check Eli’s phone.)

“What’s with this drool? Totally gross.” Nico points out in disgust, face contorting into a grimace that Nozomi almost wants to jump at her and grope her non-existing chest hard. Real hard. And she almost does that when Nico suddenly exclaims, “Oh! What do we have here.” 

Nozomi feels Eli stiffen, and before she can guess what is about, Nico thrusts the phone towards them, revealing a shot where Eli poses for a selfie while kissing Nozomi on the forehead.

To say that Nozomi is surprised is an understatement. She is shocked. She is astounded. She is floored. Her thought processes have short circuited that she is unable to wrap around her mind at What Nico has just revealed. One thing she is sure though, Eli had kissed her while she was sleeping and she can feel herself blushing profusely from the realization. 

Eli, on the other hand, is thrown out of her game and isn’t able to stay her cool. “N-i-i-i-co.”, she growls, threat dripping from her voice. But even so, it doesn’t belie the embarrassment that is emanating from her and Nico doesn’t miss that so she just ignores Eli and to Nozomi, she asks

“Would you like to get a copy of this?”

Nozomi can only nod her head dumbly as she lost the ability to speak. At her assent, Nico starts to tinker on Eli’s phone, which triggers Eli to sprint towards her in an inhuman speed. However, Nico has already anticipated her move and manages to run away before Eli can get to her. Without sparing Nozomi a glance, Nico shouts.

“Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to send this to you!” 

“Nico!” Eli yells after her as she gives chase in utter indignation.

“You owe me, Nozomi!” 

Those are Nico’s last words before she completely disappears from Nozomi’s sight, followed shortly by Eli.

Left by herself, Nozomi just stands there, confusion written all over her face. Things just don't make sense to her right now …but she can definitely say her day has taken a turn for the better, and she can just leave it at that. Besides, she has a far more important matter to attend to at this moment. 

“Gotta find them before they bite each other heads off.” Nozomi affirms to herself that she still likes Eli a lot (and Nico as well, but only for today, just for today) to let that happen. She lets out a small chuckle at the thought, and then moves her legs towards the direction where Nico and Eli has run off to.


End file.
